magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldritch Moon: Mission 5
Eldritch Moon |EMNmission1 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 1 |EMNmission2 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 2 |EMNmission3 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 3 |EMNmission4 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 4 |EMNmission5 = Eldritch Moon: Mission 5 }}In Eldritch Moon's fifth mission we witness the final battle between the Gatewatch and the Eldrazi titan Emrakul. You take the role of the Planeswalkers and leading the attack to weaken and distract Emrakul. This mission concludes the Eldritch Moon Campaign. Lore Intro Text Fighting their way outside the city, the Gatewatch finally reaches Emrakul. The Eldrazi titan looms over them, gibbering masses of Eldrazi horrors clustered beneath her. Liliana and Jace lead the necromancer's undead army in a frontal assault, while the other Planeswalkers prepare their own powerful spells. Victory Text As Avacyn stated long ago, "What cannot be destroyed will be bound." Tamiyo and Nissa combine their powers, using Innistrad's mystical silver moon to bind Emrakul herself. Nissa inscribes her glyph onto the lunar surface while Tamiyo's potent binding magic pulls the titan into the imprinted moon. With the binding od Emrakul, the remaining Eldrazi horrors scatter. Exhausted by the toll of the Chain Veil, Liliana finally allows herself to release her undead army to the slumber of death. She has seen the power wielded by the other Planeswalkers, perhaps a power strong enough to free her from the Chain Veil's curse. She gives her oath to the Gatewatch, and now five Planeswalkers stand together to protect the Multiverse. Gold Reward Completing this mission will grant you 50 and one free booster from Eldritch Moon. Finishing the campaign will also unlock all cards from Eldritch Moon's Starter Box. Decklists Strategy This mission can be won by making use of card advantage. Apart from sufficient mana a good starting hand should include one or several of these cards: , , , , , a card that lets you draw more cards and one of the planeswalkers. The AI will make heavy use of creatures with Emerge, so if you see untapped lands stay alert. Your opponent can emerge big creatures as a combat trick to block and kill your key attackers. If Emrakul goes wide prepare for an attacking (Haste, and Trample and +2/+2 for each of her other creatures). So, the key strategy is to stay passive at first while building your board. Now, card advantage can be gained in several ways: with there are and , which can refill your hand. makes use of your graveyard: don't be afraid to discard or chump block in the early game. The more zombies are send to your graveyard, the more powerful cards like and will get. Later on you can even replay your zombies directly from the graveyard with . Going wide with Zombie tokens is another way to beat Emrakul. or ultimate can swarm the board with zombies pretty quickly. can help with both of these strategies. Discard excess lands for even more zombies or tap three zombies to refuel your hand on your opponent's end step. You're facing a big emerge creature early on? on the battlefield giving a blocking zombie token Deathtouch will take care of it! Same for removal: keep it in your hand for surprise emerge creatures and counterattacks, don't waste it to clear the way for some damage. Emrakul will sooner or later run out of cards, while you keep drawing, creating and reanimating more zombies. When you control the board, send them in --wave after wave after wave...